Secreto
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Un secreto no se cuenta sino deja de ser un secreto


—Si te lo digo ya no es un secreto —Le dijo la coneja por novena vez a Nick con un claro sonrojo y ella se encontraba así porque en ese momento el zorro la estaba acorralando en una pared, estando muy cerca de su hocico.

"¡Por favor!" "¡Espacio personal ante todo!"

Se dijo a si misma sintiendo en cualquier momento que iba a echar vapor como una pava, quien ya estaba roja hasta las orejas.

—Se lo dijiste a Finnick pero ¿A mí no me lo vas a contar? —Aun sin intención de apartarse provocando que la respiración de Judy se acelere como los ritmos de su corazón.

—Yo no se lo conté. Él lo descubrió —Repuso mirando esa pata arriba de su cabeza que al parecer no tenía intención de moverse.

"¿Por qué nadie entraba a la oficina?"

Se preguntó sin saber qué hacer. La mirada penetrante de Nick le decía que no se iba a ir hasta saberlo y claro que la coneja podía mentirle. Sin embargo había un problema ella no sabía mentir, además que el zorro se daba cuenta cada vez que mentía.

— ¡Dímelo! —Demando apretando los dientes y acercándose más.

Lo que ocasionaba que Judy sintiera que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, si acaso seguía así tan cerca de ella.

— ¡No! No puedo, ya deja de insistir Nick, no te lo voy a decir —Repuso firmemente como su mirada indicaba. Tratando de no sucumbir por tal inesperada cercanía.

— ¡Zanahorias! —La llamo exasperado— No me voy apartar hasta que me lo digas —Espeto también firme.

—¡Por favor ya deja de preguntarme! ¿Por que no podes entender? Un secreto no se cuenta sino deja de ser un secreto.

—Porque lo sabe Finnick, Bogo y hasta Benjamín y ¿Por qué yo no? —Declaro con obvia envidia.

—Bogo y Benjamín... ¿L-lo s-saben? —Pregunto tartamudeando sin poder creerlo, pero al venir a su mente como actuaban y sobretodo sus comentarios de esta mañana se dio cuenta que todo tenía sentido.

"¿Era tan obvia?"

Se preguntó, aunque al mirar a Nick se dio cuenta que para el zorro no lo era.

—Ya dímelo... ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿Piensas que se lo contare a alguien? —Cuestiono un poco dolido, bajando la mirada.

—N-no es eso, claro que confió en ti, es solo que tú... eres la única persona que no puede saberlo.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto estupefacto al oír eso— ¿El secreto tiene que ver conmigo? —Cuestiono impactado— ¿Qué hiciste, Zanahorias? —Ahora pregunto pasmado, mientras la miraba seriamente.

—Yo no hice nada.

—Y si no es nada… ¿Por qué no me lo podes decir?

—P-porque...porque... —Pero al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de decirlo, se mordió la lengua— ¡Es secreto! —Exclamo.

— ¡Ya deja decir eso! Secreto, secreto, secreto... ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Ya dime que estas escondiendo!— Grito apartando la mano de la pared, sintiéndose muy enojado y convirtiéndole en un puño, golpeo la pared, provocándole que diera un respingo la coneja.

—El hecho de que estoy enamorada de ti debe mantenerse en secreto a costa de todo, incluso si lo supieras no haría ningún bien, por eso no debes saberlo ¡¿Lo entiendes?!

Al decir eso la coneja tan rápidamente, al terminar se percató de lo que realmente dijo, los cuales se dedicaron a observarse sin decir ni una palabra.

—Yo también tengo un secreto —Expreso el zorro, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

La coneja al escuchar eso no entendió a que venía eso. Le acaba de declarar sus sentimientos retenido hace mucho tiempo…

¿Y él le hablaba de otra cosa? ¿No le iba a responder?

Se preguntó mientras se quedaba ahí inmóvil, viendo sus ojos verdes.

—El cual tampoco se tiene que saber porque sería grave si una torpe coneja se entera de que hace mucho tiempo estoy locamente enamorado de ella.

Al oír eso Judy abrió enormemente los ojos incrédula por lo que escucho, confirmando que oyó correctamente cuando el zorro se acercó lo suficiente hacia ella, hasta besarla.

No obstante en medio de su demostración de afecto, la puerta se abrió, lo que ocasiono que las miradas se dirijan hacia allí, ruborizándose. Era el jefe Bogo, quien al percatarse de la situación se sonrojo.

—Tómense su tiempo —Repuso nervioso y con eso inmediatamente cerró la puerta.

— ¿J-jefe Bogo? —Se preguntó Judy sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba al verse descubierta en una situación tan embarazosa.

"¿Ahora alguien se le ocurría entrar en la oficina?"

Se cuestiono molesta, ya que lo había hecho tarde, pero dejando de eso lado intento apartarse de Nick y ponerse a trabajar.

— ¿Adónde vas? —Pregunto el zorro al ver que Judy tenía intenciones de irse, pero antes de permitir que eso sucediera apoyo su pata de nuevo en la pared acorralándola.

— ¿Qué? Déjame ir, tenemos que volver a trabajar.

— ¿No escuchaste al jefe Bogo? —Le pregunto esbozando una sonrisa ladeada—Tómense su tiempo dijo —Ahora la misma ensanchándose —Es el jefe y hay que obedecerlo.

Entonces con eso dicho, la volvió a besar porque si el jefe lo decía no había más remedio que cumplirlo.

Y Judy no era desobediente. Tampoco Nick.


End file.
